1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handbags with illuminated interiors and more particularly pertains to a new handbag interior illumination system for shining light on to the contents therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of handbags with illuminated interiors is known in the prior art. More specifically, handbags with illuminated interiors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,063; 2,218,396; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,060; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,111; 4,376,935; and 5,424,926 which are all incorporated herein by reference.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new handbag interior illumination system. The inventive device includes an elongate flexible tube with a pair of elongate flexible attachment strips coupled to opposite sides of the tube. A light source is disposed in the lumen of the tube. A battery is electrically connected to the light source. The tube is designed for positioning along an periphery of the mouth in a ring shaped configuration such that the proximal end of the tube is positioned adjacent the distal end of the tube. The attachment strips are designed for coupling to the compartment of the handbag.
In these respects, the handbag interior illumination system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shining light on to the contents therein.